vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice Flowerchild
|-|Normal= |-|Magni Install= Summary Beatrice Flowerchild is a Doll created by the Ainsworth family in Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya. She acted as the Card User of Berserker in the Fifth Ainsworth Holy Grail War before losing it in her fight against Shirou. At some point, she later gains another Class Card to wield, one that is also Berserker and with strength greater than her first one. The True Name of the Berserker Class Card she wields is Magni, one of the sons of Thor in Norse mythology. He and his brother, Mothi, were some of the few who survived Ragnarök and found Mjölnir on the reborn Earth. While he and his brother both inherited characteristics of Thor, only Magni rivaled him in power due to his Giant mother, Járnsaxa. Due to his relative obscurity among the Norse gods, and having no recorded death in mythology, Magni has no known weaknesses that can be exploited when summoned. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Monstrous Strength and Mjölnir. High 6-C with Mjölnir's second phase. Unknown with Mjölnir Ragnarök Name: Beatrice Flowerchild, Magni Origin: Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human (Formerly), Doll, Berserker Card User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hammer user, Electricity Manipulation, Power Nullification and Physics Manipulation with Mjölnir Ragnarök (Disables modern magecraft and the laws of physics), Resurrection (Capable of bringing herself back to life by sacrificing Thor's Divine Core), Statistics Amplification (Can drastically increase her strength for a time with Monstrous Strength, and can double Mjölnir's power with Thunder), will not change shape no matter how many calories she consumes, Resistance to Petrification, Poisons and Statistics Reduction (Completely unaffected by Gorgon's Mystic Eyes and withstood her venom) Attack Potency: Island level (Easily overpowered Illya with Heracles Installed and fought her with Gorgon Installed). Higher with Monstrous Strength (Significantly boosts her Strength even further, expressing the skill in its highest level after using Mjölnir Ragnarök) and Mjölnir (As an A~A+-Rank Noble Phantasm, it is comparable to Durindana and Caliburn. Instantly overpowered High-Thaumaturgy from Illya with Medea Installed and broke through several A-Rank barriers, even with Beatrice limiting its power to not destroy the Ainsworth mansion. Capable of doubling its power with Thunder, making it stronger than before). Large Island level with Mjölnir's second phase (Becomes an A++-Rank Noble Phantasm with tripled power, making it comparable to Excalibur). Unknown with Mjölnir Ragnarök (An EX-Rank Noble Phantasm that, when activated, turns the surrounding area back to the Age of Gods, completely disabling the laws of physics and bringing about Ragnarök) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Heracles Installed and Gorgon Installed Illya) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Easily stronger than Saber, who was able to lift and throw a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Monstrous Strength Durability: Island level (Took many blows from Gorgon Installed Illya and can withstand her own lightning) Stamina: High (Fought against Illya for an extended period of time, not tiring even after being infected with Gorgon's poison) Range: Extended melee range. Several kilometers with lightning strikes. Several dozen kilometers with Mjölnir Ragnarök (Covered Fuyuki in a storm) Standard Equipment: Magni's Class Card, Mjölnir Intelligence: Beatrice is a capable and competent fighter. She's shown to be able to keep up and fight off Illya for an extended period of time even after the latter used Gorgon Install to increase her power to match hers and having plenty of experience fighting for as long as she has along with casually overpowering Bazett, who has her own fighting experience of dealing with the likes of magi and Class Card users. However, she is also reckless and destructive as well as arrogant, having not seen Chloe's arrow striking Mjölnir just as she was about to swing her attack towards Illya, Child-Gil and Tanaka and later in their second fight she unleashed her strongest attack on Illya only for Bazett to counter it with Fragarach. Weaknesses: As Magni is not Mjölnir's rightful owner, Beatrice's own memories will deteriorate the longer she uses the Class Card and if Thor's Divine Core were to be destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Mjolnir_PRISMA.jpg|Beatrice with Magni Install wielding Mjölnir Mjolnir_First_stage.gif|'Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God' Mjolnir_Second_stage.gif|'Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder' Mjölnir: The hammer of Thor, the Norse God of Thunder, and a Divine Construct said to be the pinnacle of a mythos. Crafted by the dwarf brothers Brokkr and Sindri, Thor used it in his various exploits across Norse mythology, and it was found by Magni and Mothi after Thor's death during Ragnarök. While it would normally require the belt Megingjörð and the gauntlet Járngreipr to wield the hammer, Magni is able to use it without these items due to his Giant heritage. *'Mjölnir: All-Crushing Hammer of the Thunder God:' The first stage of the Noble Phantasm, which charges a large strike of lightning before firing it at the enemy. As it requires the power of lightning, its full power cannot be used indoors, but even still, it proves powerful enough to almost instantly overpower High-Thaumaturgy from Illya using the Caster Class Card of Medea, and break through five gates of A-Rank Thaumaturgy. Additionally, through the use of the Thunder skill, its power can be doubled. *'Mjölnir: Storm of the Thunder God Roaring with Thunder:' The Noble Phantasm's second stage, where it creates twelve pillars of lightning that track and enclose the enemy. It takes more mana than the first stage, but triples the amount of power it unleashes. Each of the pillars, though weak on their own, are powerful enough to be a threat to Illya and Miyu, requiring Shirou's Rho Aias to protect them. *'Mjölnir Ragnarök: Father's Lightning Burial Which Resounds Across the Twilight:' The final stage of the Noble Phantasm, and the most dangerous one to use. By destroying Thor's Divine Core, the hammer is split open and begins to reenact Ragnarök, the Twilight of the Gods that destroyed the Norse pantheon in 1000 B.C. The surrounding sky becomes crimson and heavy rain and lightning begin to fall as the area is turned back to the Age of Gods, negating technology, modern magecraft and even the laws of physics themselves. The consequences arise when the lightning, while powerful, is indiscriminate with its targets and can potentially harm the wielder, and once it's concluded, the user will permanently lose all of their memories due to Magni not being the hammer's rightful owner. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. However, for unknown reasons, Magni's Mad Enhancement is sealed, removing the skill's benefits but allowing Beatrice to maintain rational thought, though she behaves more roughly. Personal Skills Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. As the son of the Norse Thunder God Thor and the Jötunn Járnsaxa, Magni originally possessed A~B-Rank Divinity, but it was reduced to a meager E- after Ragnarök. Monstrous Strength: A skill possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boosting their Strength by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill. Due to his Giant heritage, Magni boasts an incredibly high A+-Rank in this skill, granting him an extremely long time limit compared to almost all other users of the skill. However, after activating Mjölnir Ragnarök, it's raised to A++-Rank, which is on par with the Monstrous Strength of Tiamat, allowing Magni to express the skill in its highest grade. Natural Body: The possession of a perfect body from the day of one's birth. Magni's A-Rank adds a plus modifier to his Strength, which ensures his body is always brawny even without training, and his body shape will not change no matter how many calories he ingests. Thunder: A skill inherited from Thor, the Norse God of Thunder and Magni's father. When used, it is capable of doubling the power of Mjölnir by charging it with lightning. Twilight Survivor: A skill that denotes Magni's nature as a survivor of Ragnarök, the Twilight of the Gods. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Dolls Category:Card Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Physics Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Undead Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier